


A Fierce Red

by Cookidomo



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/Cookidomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reminded Ralph of red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fierce Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Red (Taylor Swift) and I felt like I should write this ;-;  
> This is also on DerpyCookiMonsta on fanfic. net so yeah :)

If Ralph had to describe Jack Merridew as a color, he would say he was red. 

Every time he saw Jack, he saw red. 

It must have been the shimmering, crimson locks of hair he always wanted to run his hands through, or the way his face turned a pleasant shade of scarlet when he was embarrassed. 

Or maybe it was the fierce, proud way he held himself and the excitement in his eyes whenever he found a new place on the island. 

Ralph didn't know. 

What he did know was how Jack's hair looked in the moonlight and the smiles he would save just for him. 

Even when everything crashed and burned, even when pools of blood formed where the pig was impaled, Ralph could only stand, captivated by Jack's bloodthirsty expression as the blood splattered on his face. 

He should have seen him as a savage, should have seen him as crazy, but every time he looked at Jack, he couldn't see anything but a lovely, lovely red.


End file.
